Shaft assemblies may be used to transmit driving torque from a source to a load. For example, shaft assemblies may be used to transmit power from the power take-off (PTO) coupled to the transmission of a lawn and garden tractor to a rotary implement, such as a mower deck. A shaft assembly may include a longitudinal shaft portion, a first universal joint disposed at a first end of the shaft portion, and a second universal joint disposed at a second end of the shaft portion. The shaft portion may include a sliding or “free motion portion” to allow for small changes in shaft length during operation of the implement and to facilitate installation of the shaft. In one common configuration, the first universal joint may be fixedly secured to the PTO, and the second universal joint may be removably coupled to a splined shaft portion of the rotary implement. However, the first universal joint may be fixedly secured to the rotary implement, and the second universal joint may be removably coupled to a splined shaft portion of the PTO. Each of the first and second universal joints may include a first yoke and a second yoke and may incorporate a spider or bearing assembly allowing free rotation and articulation of the shaft assembly relative to the implement and/or the PTO.
It is often necessary to disconnect the shaft assembly from the PTO and rotary implement in order to change the rotary implement or to perform maintenance on the rotary implement. To facilitate the installation and removal of the shaft assembly, a quick disconnect or release mechanism is commonly incorporated in one of the yokes comprising the first and/or second universal joint. For example, the yoke may incorporate a spring-loaded detent actuated by a button extending outwardly from a collar surface of the yoke. Alternatively, the release may include a sliding collar or a twisting collar that couples the shaft to the yoke.